Angela, are you okay?
by Seiravian Rushiel
Summary: Angela terjebak di tengah hujan, di sisinya Gussion selalu memandanginya dengan sabar. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak henti Gussion sampaikan, "Kau baik-baik saja?" / Drabble Gussion x Angela / Summary (agak) menyesatkan / Enjoy!


Angela, are you okay?

 **Disclaimer** : Mobile Legends Bang Bang belong to Moonton. Ceritanya mah original saya.

 **Warning** : Plothole, OOC pasti :(, tapi mencoba yang terbaik

 **Note** : Maapkeun kalau ceritanya gajelas, tapi kepingin banget buat pair ini. Yang satu kapal semoga bisa menikmatinya juga ya

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur tepi ibukota Magical City. Embun-embun mengaburkan pandangan setiap hewan. Tak seorang pun berani keluar dari tempat teduh mereka.

Angela menghisap bibirnya, merasa apes terjebak di halte bus yang tak tersentuh lagi oleh warga sekitar. Pakaiannya basah kuyup, pita maidnya terasa berat akan air yang diserap sepanjang perjalanannya dari lake house di Hutan Valencia.

Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil hebat dan makin diperparah oleh hembusan angin. Namun tak ada satupun yang bisa dilakukannya. Tidak selama cowok tengil nan angkuh bernama Gussion ada di sampingnya.

"Langit sepertinya berduka karena kita membunuh keluarga anak bernama Harley itu," kata Gussion, melamun memandangi hujan.

Angela membuang muka. Gussion jarang membuka percakapan, kecuali jika ada maunya. Mereka bertengkar sengit sebelum melakukan operasi pembunuhan dan syukurlah semua berjalan lancar. Mereka masih bisa bersikap profesional di lapangan kerja, tapi untuk urusan pribadi, Angela tidak mau mengalah jika dia benar.

"Kau tidak sedih, Angel? Kau kan malaikat," Gussion menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Seringai bermain-main di bibir.

Angela mendelik. _Tahan, Angel._ Dia sadar itu pancingan. Gemertak giginya saat berbicara akan membocorkan betapa rapuhnya dia di bawah hujan. Gussion akan sangat senang melihatnya rapuh.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Gussion mengangkat bahu dan kembali menggosok belatinya dengan kain khusus. Membersihkan bekas-bekas darah kehitaman milik keluarga Vance.

Angela mengetuk-ngetuk tiang halte. Suaranya cukup menutupi engahan napasnya. Dia berharap gelapnya malam dapat menyamarkan uap-uap tipis di mulutnya juga.

'Ayah'nya patut diberi pujian. Sensor-sensor dalam sistem mekaniknya betul-betul bekerja bagaikan saraf manusia. Tapi itu juga yang merugikannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Menit-menit berputar, suasana canggung mereka hanya ditemani guyuran hujan dan ketukan besi. Sebelah alis Gussion terangkat ketika mengamati gerak-gerik Angela selama sepuluh menit penuh. Dia bangun, mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Angela dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Angela terbelalak—lengah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gussion bersuara rendah, seakan-akan menginterogasi pencuri nomor satu di dunia.

Angela reflek mendelik. "H-Hah?" Lalu memundurkan kepalanya hingga tak sadar telah terpentuk. "Ya, tentu saja." Butuh usaha keras agar suaranya terdengar normal.

Gussion memicingkan mata sejenak. Sangsi. Namun dengan cepat dia menunjukkan sebuah anggukan paham. "Oke."

Entah kenapa Angela bisa mendengar bisikan 'Oke jika itu maumu' dari suatu tempat. Ah, mungkin itu perasaannya saja.

Petir menggelegar secara tiba-tiba. Sontak gadis berambut hijau tosca itu memejamkan mata, takut tersetrum meski sebenarnya itu tak perlu. Kulitnya melindungi sensornya dengan baik dari kilat, namun tak dari hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri namun khayalan Gussion mencemoohnya bikin dia berpikir berkali-kali.

Kenapa pula mereka harus bertengkar?

"Angela, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Angela mendongak, menatap sayu pemuda berambut putih bulan tersebut. Dia tak sadar bila Gussion sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Apa karena bunyi petir?

"Hei, aku tanya sungguh-sungguh. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Gussion gusar.

Angela perlahan menunduk. Banyak hal yang masuk ke pikirannya saat itu. Tugasnya sebagai pelindung dan pendukung tim, posisinya sebagai pelayan Gussion, tubuh besi yang bisa rusak kapan saja, hubungannya dengan cowok itu, lalu cikal-bakal pertengkaram mereka serta tawa harmonis mereka—dia tidak tahu mengapa semua itu terbesit dalam benaknya.

Bagaikan sebuah roda film indah dan abadi.

Gussion terkejut merasakan sebuah cengkraman pada jasnya.

Tangan mungil Angela.

Kepala kecil itu jatuh menempel di lengannya. Kelopak matanya terpejam damai bersamaan napas teratur yang menerpa tubuh Gussion.

Dia menyerah.

"Tidak, aku tidak yakin aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Gussion menyisir rambut pucatnya ke belakang, tertawa hambar. Capek-capek dia putar otak, capek-capek dia khawatir bukan main kalau Angela bakalan bertindak diluar logika setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, dan ternyata semua itu justru berakhir normal. Sangat normal dan manusiawi.

Bahkan menurutnya berakhir manis.

Senyum konyol bertengger di bibir Gussion saat ia memindahkan tubuh Angela ke tempat lain agar dapat dengan leluasa melepas jasnya. Dengan sedikit sihir dan _mana_ yang tersisa, dia mengeringkan jas itu kemudian menyelimutinya hati-hati. Harusnya itu cukup menghangatkan Angela sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

Tangannya iseng membelai jerami toska milik Angela. Selembut selimut sutra yang selalu dia gunakan setiap malam. Gussion menggeleng, buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran untuk mendekap Angela. Bisa-bisa itu akan menyulut peperangan lagi.

Dia agak menyesal membawa Angela ikut serta, namun kekurangan pendukung dalam formasi memaksanya. Kenyataan bahwa Angela bisa menjadi mesin pemburu dalam bayangan pun akan meningkatkan posisinya sebagai target utama dalam dunia bawah tanah.

Angela satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Boneka, sosok adik, ibu dan teman seperjuangan—gadis itu sangat berharga. Dia tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Angela. Termasuk kesedihan atau duka sekalipun.

Ia sudah bertekad bulat.

Gussion beranjak, mengulurkan tangan ke arah hujan. Matanya menatap gulita yang memayungi dunia. Gundah itu kembali hadir.

"Cih, sampai kapan hujan ini akan berlanjut?" dengusnya jengkel. Kelebatan peristiwa kelam memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai, menengadah kearah langit. "Maaf saja ya, tapi mereka sudah merusak keluargaku lebih dulu. Untuk apa menangis pada koruptor-koruptor tidak tahu diri itu? Kau menyia-nyiakan air matamu."

.

.

.

Rintik.

Setetes demi setetes, bermuara ke wajahnya. Ia melenguh, hendak menangkis datangnya air-air itu. Namun secepat kilat Angela membelalakkan matanya saat suara gemersik semak menyapa telinganya kasar. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ganas. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah putih terang.

Matahari? Sepertinya bukan.

Gussion menyeringai menyadari Angela telah siuman. Dia mengencangkan gendongan ala _bride_ _style_ -nya, mengundang pekikan ngeri dari Angela. "Bagaimana tidurmu, manis?"

"Kau—!" teriakan itu terpotong akibat hentakan kuat kaki Gussion pada sebuah batang pohon. Bergoyang sejenak, Angela spontan memeluk leher Gussion, waspada pada kemungkinan terjun bebas dari ketinggian 10 meter. "Kau belajar dari Hayabusa?!"

"Geez, untuk apa belajar dari ninja kalau dari kecil kau sudah bisa taruhan dengan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain?" kata Gussion bosan. "Pegangan yang erat, kita akan sampai setengah jam lagi."

"Hii—" Angela mengeratkan pelukannya. Gussion mempermainkannya. Pria itu tahu dia takut ketinggian. "Pelan-pelan! Kita bisa mati nanti!"

Tawa lepas meluncur bebas dari mulut Gussion. Rasanya lega sekali dimarahi—diperhatikan—Angela lagi. "Buat apa aku takut? Kau ada di sini."

"Tapi aku bukan dewa!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau dewa? Kau malaikatku. Kau bisa mengatur kapan aku harus hidup dan mati. Malaikat pencabut nyawa sekaligus pelindung nomor satuku. Bersamamu selalu kebahagiaan yang kudapat. Terima kasih, Angel," Gussion mengecup pipinya kilat, menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Angela memerah.

Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya cepat-cepat. "Geez, bodoh sekali aku menyetujui kontrak yang kau berikan."

Gussion tergelak. "Hee, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyesal lagi. Pegangan!"

"Kyaa! Pelan-pelan!"

.

.

.

 **Note** : Tidak kusangka lebih dari 1k word. Padahal targetnya 500 words aja. Feelsnya masih kurang dapet ya kayaknya. Tapi next bakalan aku tingkatkan lagi. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca!


End file.
